Clueless
by atearsarahjane
Summary: They really should have seen the signs


'Bernie!' Serena yelled urgently from her position on her sofa. The thundering that shortly followed made her smile, Bernie was physically incapable of being graceful if her life depended on it. How she managed to lollop around and yet continually manage to sneak up on her silently was a question had still yet to answer. Rushing into the room Bernie almost tripped over the phone table.

'Serena? Are you alright' She scanned the woman before her, she didn't seem in pain, nor were there the telltale bottles that meant Serena had overindulged. Frankly, the brunette had never looked better.

`I'm fine. Can you pass over the remote control, please? I need to turn the volume down.'

''You called me downstairs just so I can pass you the remote that's three feet away from you?'

'I couldn't reach it.' Serena shrugged awkwardly, the arm of the settee impeding the movement leading to a strange half judder under the incredulous arched eyebrow of her favourite army medic.

'You have legs don't you?'

'Please? You're already standing next to it?

* * *

'I swear to god that's exactly what happened! Let it be known that Serena Campbell, of sound mind and body, is incredibly lazy.'

'You were standing next to it!' Serena offered half-heartedly to a snigger from her friend.

'Yes. After I'd ran downstairs because I thought you'd injured yourself .' Behind the squabbling women, Fletch and Raf shared an amused grin. Neither woman seemed to have realized how intimate their story was, Bernie had evidently spent enough time around Serena's to be comfortable upstairs, looking through the bookcase in the brunettes bedroom no less, whilst Serena was downstairs.

'It's hardly as if you gave it to me. This woman, spawn of Satan that she is, decided that she would instead wham up the volume, sit on my legs, drink the wine she knows I hate the smell of yet keep for her, and turn over to yet another repeat of Pointless.'

'You should make your distaste for the programme more clear in future.'

'You know perfectly well I loathe it. Then,' she continued, turning back to the assembled group, 'Bernie called down Jason and they had a fierce contest to see who could win in what turned out to be almost two hours of quiz shoes.'

'Oh lovely. I didn't know you two were dating.' Morgen grinned, though it rapidly fell at the confused faces of her bosses.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not dating Bernie.'

'I'm so sorry, I just assumed from your story. Ms Wolfe was in your bedroom, and you buy wine you hate for her implying she's around a lot, and by the sounds of it Jason didn't seem fazed by the fact you were sitting on Ms Campbell. Plus you know her quiz tastes, and get on well with Jason, and came running when she thought she needed you. Also, you always buy each other coffee and food, you're always touching each other and-'

'Let's go Morven Before you manage to stick another foot in that delightful mouth of yours.' Fletch almost pulled the bright red F1 away from the two co-leaders who were studiously avoiding each other's eye.

'I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was acting so...coupley with you.'

'It's okay. It takes two to tango after all. Don't worry about it, I know you still in love with Alex.' I won't read too much into it.' Had Bernie not known Serena so well she would have been tempted to believe her. But Bernie knew the brunette better than anyone else on the planet, she saw the flicker of despair and sadness that was hidden deep within the dark pools that drew her in.

'No I'm not. Serena, maybe there's a reason Morven thought we were dating, beyond those she said. She must have seen the way I look at you.'

'You...look at me?'

'I can't help it. God Serena, you're so beautiful. I would be lucky to be dating you. I know you're straight, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable so I'll try and tone it down. Please don't let this affect our friendship.'

'What friendship? I don't do this with my friends.' She cupped Bernie's face in her hands and drew her in for a kiss, the ward be damned. Peeking through the doorway to the trauma bay, Raf's jaw dropped as the two women he respected most in the world became deeply entangled in each other's arms.

'Morven, I do believe we owe you a drink.'


End file.
